Injustice: Gods Among Us Sonic Style
by BadazzAuthor
Summary: My own take on the Injustice: Gods Among Us comic and video game but with Sonic characters, Silver takes the place of Superman and Shadow takes the place of Batman they are the two main characters, a list of everyone else's roles are inside, heavily motivated from the comics but not complete plagiarism. If you read it I hope you like it and if not please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: WELL I'M BACK WITH A NEW STORY!**

 **TAILS: DO YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE TWO STORIES AT ONCE?**

 **ME: ACTUALLY IT'S GOING TO BE THREE.**

 **TAILS: WHAT THE HECK!?**

 **ME: WHAT?**

 **SONIC: I THINK HE IS UPSET THAT YOU ENDED UP DELETING THE STORY INVOLVING HE AND CREAM BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T HANDLE TWO AT ONCE, AND NOW YOU ARE TRYING TO DO THREE.**

 **TAILS: YOU'RE DANG RIGHT!**

 **ME: YEAH, WELL I'M A BETTER AUTHOR NOW.**

 **SILVER: SO WHAT'S THIS STORY ABOUT?**

 **ME: IT IS GOING TO BE THE GAME AND COMIC… INJUSTICE: GODS AMONG US, BUT SONIC CHARACTERS.**

 **BLAZE: THAT SOUNDS LIKE AN INTERESTING GAME, IVE NEVER PLAYED IT THOUGH.**

 **ME: OH AND BLAZE?**

 **BLAZE: YEAH?**

 **ME: SORRY.**

 **BLAZE: WHY?**

 **ME: JUST WATCH… SO HERE ARE THE ROLES EACH CHARACTER WILL BE**

 **SILVER: SUPERMAN**

 **SHADOW: BATMAN**

 **SONIC: THE FLASH**

 **BLAZE: LOIS LANE**

 **AMY: WONDER WOMAN**

 **TAILS: JIMMY OLSEN**

 **MEPHILES: THE JOKER**

 **KNUCKLES: GREEN ARROW**

 **ROUGE: CATWOMAN**

 **JULIE-SU: BLACK CANARY**

 **CHAOS: DOOMSDAY**

 **TAIKA: HARLEY QUINN (FOR THOSE WHO WILL COMPLAIN ABOUT AN OC BEING SUCH A VITAL ROLE I NEED SOMEONE WITH A CUSTOMIZABLE PERSONALITY)**

 **ME: ALRIGHT THAT'S ALL I CAN THINK OF AT THIS MOMENT I WILL BE LISTING MORE CHARACTERS AS THEY APPEAR**

 **BLAZE: I DON'T GET THE PROBLEM HERE**

 **ME: JUST KNOW THAT YOU SILVER WILL NOT BE TOGETHER TO LONG IN THIS STORY, AND AMY WILL EVENTUALLY TAKE YOUR PLACE.**

 **AMY AND BLAZE: WAIT, WHAT!?**

 **BLAZE: BACK OFF MY MAN!**

 **AMY: I DON'T WANT HIM, NO OFFENSE SILVER.**

 **ME: OK THIS IS GOING WAY TO LONG SO I'M GOING TO HAVE TO IMPROVISE WITH THEIR POWER ALITTLE BIT TO HAVE IT MAKE SENSE EVERY NOW AND THEN THOUGH. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE'S CHAPTER 1.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **(Silver P.O.V)**

I wake up to the greatest thing I've ever experienced, feeling to souls from one beautiful woman. You're probably wondering how I got this new ability, Shadow has been helping me strengthen my connection to the Chaos Force, and sometimes I'm able to sense the life, or maybe more accurately the souls of others. And I could feel the biggest smile I've had in a long time. "Silver?" she asked "What's the matter?" and I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks

"We have to get this checked! We need to make preparations, living arrangements, I could talk to my cousin Connor maybe he can bring some documents from the future, we should go back to your world so the baby is sa-" I was cut off by Blaze kissing me "What was that for?"

"I had to shut you up somehow. I am happy that the baby will have a good education planned out already, but you need to calm down sweety." She flashed her perfect smile towards me, her phone went off. "It's Miles, anonymous tip Dr. Eggman is going to be at the docks to receive a shipment for robotic equipment."

"Please, don't go. Stay here where it's safe I'll have Sonic go there and catch him instead." I begged her.

"I've never had a problem with Eggman before, wait I see you are only here to make an army to help with your mission and you picked the most beautiful girl of this timeline to do it, is that right?" she joked but I wanted her to stay with me.

"Blaz-" I cut myself off and looked out the window.

"Is something wrong?" she asked looking in the same direction as me.

"I don't know, I feel Shadow nearby that's probably not a good thing he usually let's us know when he is in town."

"Go help him protect the future." I realized she was dressed at this point.

"Please stay safe." I said to her as I teleported outside the window and gave her one last look.

"I always do."

With that I flew off to Shadow he seemed to be beating up some members of the Babylon Rogues. "You seem to have this one handled meet me up top when you get done." I said as I floated upwards.

"Why did you bring me up here?" he asked

"I've got some big news, and I wanted you to be one of the first people I tell."

"Blaze is pregnant." Shadow said flatly as he crouched down

"How?" was all I could get out.

"Your left arm is shaking, your voice is cracking, and you haven't had a smile that big since the two of you got married.

"I guess you're not the top G.U.N agent for nothing." I said still keeping my smile. "Blaze and I were thinking, we want both you and Sonic to share the title of godfather." He didn't move but I swear I saw the slightest of smirks on his face.

"I've never been one for mob leaders." He chuckled at his own joke and I'm not going to lie I found it pretty funny myself.

"I felt the baby's presence Shadow, two souls from Blaze. I must look so stupid but I feel like the happiest man in the world."

Shadow got up and stuck out his hand, I took it and he did the most unexpected thing… he gave me a hug, not like a long hug but a quick 'bro' hug "I'm happy for you Silver, and tell Blaze I'd be honored to be a part of the baby's life."

"Thank you Shadow… so what are you in town for? Is it an assignment from G.U.N?"

"Yeah, there are reports that Mephiles has come out of hiding, he possessed some of the Babylon Rogues and have been using them as puppets. I tried interrogating them but only told me something about ships, and a submarine. Before he ruined what little bit of their minds they had left."

"Oh no!" was all I could whisper out.

"Silver, what is it? What do you know?" he asked

 **(Blazes P.O.V, the same timeframe as the conversation between Shadow and Silver)**

I met up with Miles about two blocks from the docks, he seemed alittle off though "Hey Miles. Has Eggman shown up yet?"

"No, I scoped out the area earlier and I never saw him. But Blaze, I've got a bad feeling about this." He said as he pulled a camera out.

"It's fine, trust me. Be sure to get some good pics of me destroying his mechs, okay?"

"Wow, you choke in the heat of the moment one time and you never get to live it down." He said laughing but I quickly covered his mouth and nodded to someone walking towards a small crate.

" _It has taken a long time but I finally got a fragment of Chaos here."_ I could hear this anonymous person say as he pulled out a purple Chaos Emerald.

"That's definitely not Eggman, quick let's g-"

I turned around to see that Mephiles had stabbed Miles right through the head "MILES!"

 **(Silvers P.O.V, current time)**

 _We arrived too late, I've arrived too late_ was all I could think while I collapsed next to Tails' lifeless body "I can't sense them! SHADOW WHY CAN'T I SENSE THEM!?" I cried continuously I must look so weak and pathetic to him.

"HQ this is Agent Shadow this is a priority alert there is a missing woman in Station Square I need all eyes and ears focused here. Look for anything resembling Mephiles' energy signature."

 **(Out of Silvers hearing range)** "Shadow what is so important about this woman?" the G.U.N commander asked on the other end.

"She is Silver the Hedgehogs wife, I hate to think what a possibly all powerful if he pushed himself time-traveling hedgehog would do if he lost her. He could bring about the destruction he is trying to prevent if he lost everything."

"Are you sure about the importance of this woman Agent Shadow?"

"As sure as I am about the existence of the Chaos Force sir!" and with that Shadow hung up and communicated every other member of the league (everyone from each team Ex. Team Sonic, Team Dark, etc.)

Within seconds, Sonic showed up with Amy not too far behind him. "I'm going to murder him if touches Blaze or my baby!" Silver said as he started to ram his fist into the ground repeatedly each time making a bigger crater int the concrete. Shadow and Sonic both noticed that Silvers fur was starting to pulse dark blueish-black. Sonic put his arm on Silver and he tried to calm him down but it was barely working.

"Silver go up into the atmosphere clear your head and try to sense them out, Sonic it will take both of us to cover every inch of this city and the surrounding suburbs in a few seconds, Amy one of the Babylon Rogues said something about a ship and a submarine, check all the ships docked ships and then go to the registration building see if there is anything involving a submarine. The rest of you, find them!" Shadow said that last part into the communicator so everyone heard, and with that they all headed out.

"Amy, Sonic?" Shadow said into is communicator on a private channel.

"Yeah?" they both said at the same time.

"If we don't find them in time, I'm not sure what Silver will end up doing. You saw how he was reacting back there."

"What's your point with this Shadow?" Amy asked.

"It's unlikely he'll be able to kill Mephiles, but in the event that he does we have to het Taika out of there. We can't let him kill her, she wouldn't even be able to blink before he crushed her heart from the inside.

"Ok, understood I'll be able to get her to a reasonable destination if necessary." Sonic told him as continued speeding around the city "Shadow I think I've got something, teleport to my location now."

"Is that who I think it is?" Shadow asked as he approached the body.

"Yep, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, mad genius, now deader than a hammer."

"Why would Mephiles kill him?" Shadow asked himself.

"According to these plans he was trying to build a machine that would block Silvers powers, but all he could manage was to weaken him." Sonic said as he speed read through all the papers and files.

"I still don't get why Mephi-" Shadow started.

"I've got something!" Amy exclaimed.

"What is it?" Silver asked through the comm system.

"A submarine was scheduled to leave from Station Square to Soleanna, Silver it's going north… that's the wrong way!"

 **(Silvers P.O.V)**

The moment Amy said the direction the sub was going I flew faster than I've ever flown before, but I could still go faster, I have to go faster! Let's say for a second that light speed equals Mach 1, I'd be going Mach 11 right now and still increasing speed, the second I made impact the sub it was almost as if it were wet paper, I teared through it with ease and lifted the submarine onto shore. I saw many Mephiles clones "Where is she!" I screamed at the top of my lungs "Just follow the bread crumbs, hehehe." And slowly one by one each clone faded.

I slammed open the door and there is a flash of light, and I was temporarily blinded what I saw next, was horrifying to me. Blaze chained to the wall beaten and bloodied and bruised. "You like what you see, haha?" I turn around to see Mephiles when I charged at him and my fist made contact with him he dispersed into smoke, and when I breathed it in I felt as though I was going to suffocate "Silver…" _Why don't you take another look at your wife_ He was in my head, when I turned to see Blaze I was in disbelief… there was Chaos "What did you do to her?" I said as I put Chaos in a psychic field and took him into space "Where is Blaze!" one by one I beat him he was not in his normal liquid state now he was like Mephiles solid, crystal.

 **(Back on the ground)**

"Taika, we're going now. Next Shadow and Sonic will arrive and I'd rather avoid conflict with Shadow at the very least." Mephiles said as he grabbed her by the arm when they got outside the cavalry was already waiting for them.

"Where is she?" Shadow asked as he approached him **.**

 **"** Oh Shady, whatever do you mean?"

"No games!"

"He should be done with them by now, and when he's done… everyone's done, did you know she was pregnant? Hahahaha!"

"Oh no!" Shadow quickly got on his communicator "Silver whatever you see it's not real!"

"Bang" Mephiles' muzzle curled into a smile as an explosion took place at the center of Station Square

 **(Silver P.O.V)**

"It's not real it's Blaze!" two souls from one person… and then they fade away.

"I'm so sorry"

 **(On the ground 3** **rd** **person P.O.V)**

"I'm so sorry" that was the last thing the three of them heard before Shadow warned Sonic to get Taika away, within seconds Amy, Shadow, and Mephiles were in a fifty foot crater, Amy being herself ran up to Silver "Keep them safe." Was all he said, no more pulsing Silver went into his full dark form, he slowly walked up to Mephiles.

"SHE WAS MY WORLD! AND YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!" he started to charge his psychic energy into both hands.

"Oh, don't grace me with that honor. That was all you, hahaha." And with that Silver lost it, he rammed both hands into Mephiles' chest and then he pulled apart.

"Silver, stop! Don't do something you will regret." Shadow told him

''I already have." With that Silve flashed the evilest smile Shadow ever saw as he proceeded to pull Mephiles into little pieces "You're pure darkness, the only way to get rid of you is to put you in a place where there is nothing but light, Chaos Control!" Silver teleported Mephiles into the center of the sun.

After the moment passed and Silver reverted to his base state and collapsed onto the ground and started to cry. Amy walked up sat them down and hugged him from behind "What do you think she thought? I killed them Amy!"

''I'm sure Blaze and the baby don't hold it against you, they know you weren't in your right mind." Amy said as she hugged him tighter.

"Thank you Amy." Silver said as he grabbed Blazes body and flew off.

 **ME: WELL THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **SHADOW: THAT'S PRETTY DARK BY YOUR STANDARDS… I LIKE IT!**

 **BLAZE: WHAT THE HELL! WHY'D YOU KILL ME OFF?**

 **ME: SILVER TAKE HER TO PLAY THE GAMES THEN READ THE COMICS, SINCE THE TWO OF US HAVE ALREADY DONE THAT.**

 **SILVER: GOT IT, BLAZE JUST COME WITH ME AND YOU WILL SEE WHY HE HAD TO DO WHAT HE DID**

 **ME: ALRIGHT PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FAVORITE ALL THE STUFF, LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO TO MAKE IT BETTER. AND FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ THE COMICS YOU MOST LIKELY REALIZED THAT I CHANGED UP SOME SCENES THAT'S JUST SO I CAN LEAVE MY OWN PERSONAL TOUCH ON THE STORY. I'LL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER AND ON MY OTHER STORIES. SEE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: YEP ANOTHER ONE ALREADY**

 **BLAZE: GOOD THEN AFTER THIS YOU CAN GET BACK TO MINE AND SILVERS STORY *GRABS SILVERS HAND***

 **TAIKA: UNLESS** ** _OUR_** **STORY GETS SUCH HIGH DEMAND *GRABS HIS OTHER HAND***

 **AMY: *HUGS SILVER FROM BEHIND* LADIES, LADIES IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER BECAUSE IT MINE AND HIS STORY RIGHT NOW**

 **SILVER: DUDE? HELP ME!**

 **ME: SORRY SILVY TIME FOR THE STORY TO START**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _No more laughter_ she thought as she strangled the police officer who was taking her into custody "PHIL" the other officer yelled "Let go of him you freak!" he said as he took aim at her.

Shots fired and Taika removed the handcuffs _Not even a giggle. The cops on the radio said my darling was dead._ The radio started back up "Do not take Taika the Fox to Prison Island! Silver the hedgehog may try to kil-" _STUPID RADIO!_ She thought as she drove crazily to a safe house. _The laugh that could draw attention from anyone in the room is gone forever._ She sobbed as she ran into the safe house going through everything _I'll never see that childlike glee he'd get as he thought about killing those hedgehogs again…_

"Taika the Fox."

"Wha-" she said as she turned around to see Knuckles the Echidna "How'd you find me?"

"You crashed a police escort outside you're not exactly acting subtle." He said.

"You ready to be subtle permanently?" she asked as she made a mallet out of ice and swung it at his head. Quickly Knuckles punched the mallet shattering it. "Woah that was awesome! Do it again!" she said as she made another mallet, as she swung the mallet he caught it and threw it over her head and the suddenness of it caused her to fall down from being off balance. "You suck." She said as Knuckles dragged her away.

"So? You going to take me to ol' Silvy?" she asked as she looked away.

"No. all life has meaning" Knuckles started "I don't stand for executions and I won't sit by while some all-powerful being kills you in an instant. And no I'm not just saving your life, I'm trying to stop my friend from ruining his."

"That's really nice. Hey! Is that a spare boxing glove?" she asked with childlike amusement.

"Yes." He said plainly keeping his eyes on the road.

"Why have just one?"

"Sometimes I may tear a glove and I'll have to put on a new one." He told her getting annoyed with her questions.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked

"Someplace secret."

"Ooh now I really wanna know."

"Here eat this." He said handing her some grapes

"Yummy" she said as she started dozing off "Hey! What are these?"

"Grapes from Angel Island now go to sleep."

"You suck" she said as she passed out.

(Now with Silver)

Silver was waiting in an area outside of time he looked nothing like his normal self, he looked filthy. He could see the past and all of his present but the future was no longer there something had distorted the timeline so bad that he no longer knows what is next.

"Yesterday the world changed forever." "Eleven million people killed in a horrific act of madness" "the world is in a state of panic with the biggest one day loss of life-" "Millions of lives lost in an instant" "Reports say this was the work of Mephiles the Dark" Silver could hear everything going on in the world there was nothing invisible to him in the present "The president of Bialya (I know that this is an actual place in DC comics but I couldn't think of a Sonic equivalent) has shut down any access to and from his country and any citizen that tries to escape is being terminated." This was the last straw for him.

"No more." Silver said.

With that Silver flew as fast as he could to Bialya and as he arrived he saw a fighter jet shoot a missile at a young boy. "ENOUGH!" he yelled as he caught the missile and destroyed it.

"Fida (Arabic translation of Silver)?! Fida!" the boy yelled happy to see Silver.

"I'm sorry I don't speak Arabic… but I'll learn I promise. Hop up son, and go to your mother." Silver said as he helped up the young boy and led him back to his family. "I'm sorry I should have been here this whole time, but I'm here to end this violence!" he said as he flew off to the Bialyan capitol.

"Mr. President!" Silver yelled as he threw open the doors of the capitol building, and instantly the security shot at the intruder guarding their President with their lives. Silver never even flinched at the bullets as he continued to walk towards their leader "I'm here to speak with you." He said as he flew the two of them outside of the building "LOOK AROUND! These are the people you're supposed to protect." Silver said as he threw the other man to the ground.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Yes I can I always could have, I realize this now." Responded with a voice that was almost too calm.

"I AM THE PRESIDENT!"

"Not anymore."

"Silver" a womans voice spoke.

"Amy? What are you doing here?"

"Silver there are cameras."

"Good I have something to tell everyone." Silver spoke as he looked straight into a young mans cell phone.

"Do you plan on addressing the world?" Amy asked as she approached him.

"Ye-" he was cut off "No."

"Amy I will speak." He said as he tried to push past her, but he stood in place.

"And they will listen but not here, not now. Go home, shave, wash the dirt and blood off your hands. I'll arrange a conference for tomorrow. Blaze and the baby wouldn't want the world to see you like this, let them see the real you."

"Thank you Amy." Silver said as he flew off.

"Tomorrow you will do what I've been waiting for you to do since you first warned us."

The next day at the United Nations, Silver flew in with the Bialyan President in tow. He threw him to the ground as he approached Amy at a podium. "I'm so sorry." He said into the microphone. "We have failed you." He stopped…

"My name- my true name from my world is Venice the Hedgehog, most of you knew me as Silver or my old moniker Agent Ace. I am a time-traveler from 200 years into the future. I've known about so many things that would befall this world that I could have stopped but I didn't out of fear. But no longer! No longer will I or my friends sit idly bye as people like this man, who fired on his own people, abuse their power. And to anyone who thinks they can get away with it… don't! I will stop you and you will be punished as the criminal you truly are, by me and the rest of the world. I am demanding a worldwide cease-fire and to all the tyrants? You have one week if you are not changed by then… you're finished." He said as he then flew off carrying Amy with his psychokinesis.

 **ME: CHAPTER 2 IS DONE**

 **BLAZE: WOW YOU HAVEN'T WRITTEN A CHAPTER THAT SHORT SINCE THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS OF MINE AND SILVERS FIRST STORY**

 **ME: I TRY TO GO WITH THE CHAPTERS SET UP IN THE COMICS PLUS I'D RATHER GET BACK TO MY OWN WORK INSTEAD OF EDITING SOMETHING TO MAKE IT MY OWN**

 **BLAZE: I GET THAT… SO DOES THIS MEAN YOU'RE OFF TO MINE AND SILVERS STORY NOW?**

 **ME: YEP ALSO I WANT TO POSE A QUESTION TO THE READERS WHICH DO Y'ALL LIKE BETTER? MY ORIGINAL WORK OR THIS? I SEEM TO ALMOST NEVER GET AN ALERT FOR MY ORIGINAL WORK AND THAT KINDA SADDENS ME BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE I AM PUTTING MORE EFFORT INTO IT… ANYWAYS THAT'S ENOUGH OF ME BEING DEPRESSING I'LL SEE Y'ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY AMD HOPEFULLY I'LL SEE YOU IN THE COMMENTS OF MY ORIGINAL WORKS AS WELL, SEE YA!**


End file.
